When a software developer extends a system or a development environment, that developer often wishes to extend any associated help systems. This often requires the developer to take a number of manual steps, often in a different environment, or using a different set of tools in the same environment. This problem arises in a number of situations, including adding help while developing new or extending existing controls to an extensible controls environment, as well as adding help while extending the Integrated Development Environment (IDE) itself.